


Becoming Eaters of Death

by Chaotic_Gryffindor_Sass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Getting the dark mark, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Young Death Eaters, that is completed, this was orginally for the Regulus fest but life happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Gryffindor_Sass/pseuds/Chaotic_Gryffindor_Sass
Summary: Barty and Regulus recive the dark mark and become part of Voldemorts inner circle. Regulus spots something.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Becoming Eaters of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for clicking onto my fic and reading. This is my first completed work-ever- and first time doing a one shot. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> any tips and advice i could use in future would be great!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The only sound in the dark, gloomy room with in Grimmauld Place was that of a crackling fire and the nervous tapping of a boys finger on the armchair, who had short sandy brown hair, when a hand placed itself gently over his which made him stop and look over to the boy who had black wavy hair that went just past his ears with sharp grey eyes that are usually steely and cold but held warmth and understanding as they looked into the other boys brown.

"it's gonna be okay Bart, you'll get accepted." The black haired one, reassured however this didn't seem to convince Barty all that much.

"How? How Reg? I'm not from a powerful ancient bloodline. I don't know, I don't think he'd accept me and what if he just outright killed me?" Barty's voice started raising in rarely seen panic, it made Regulus smile to himself because it reminded him how Barty acted when he came out to him. The idiot really didn't think he'd accept him for being gay.

"REGGIE! Are you listening to me?!" The sandy haired one snapped, bringing Regulus out of his musing and making him rolling his grey eyes. Before he squeezed Barty's hand comfortingly.

"It's gonna be okay, Bart, you're forgetting that you got outstanding in your OWLs and you've done really well in your NEWTs as well. I know you have. Plus, you're working as your father's apprentice who is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. The Dark Lord would take that in for account on its own; also let's not forget Bella and Lucius has put in a good word for us both." Reg, explained while leaning over and tapping the other boy's nose at the last bit.

Barty smiled at Regulus as he turned his palm face up to interlace their fingers and squeezing. "Thank you, Reg" the other boy squeezed back in response, smiling in return as Barty relaxed.

"The Dark Lord is ready for you" a loud voice interrupted them as it entered the room causing Regulus to quickly remove his hand and sit up straight, his eyes becoming the steely grey and closed off. Barty frowned at the missing warm before straighting up aswell and placing on his mask as Bellatrix swayed her hips in, looking down at her youngest cousin and his friend. As, they stood up to greet her two other opposing figures entered the room.

"My dear cousin, Bella, thank you" he took her hand and kissed while Bella smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"My ittle cousin is all grown up and joining the Dark Lord. So proud" the crazy haired witch cooed while, Reg pulled back and rubbed his cheeks as he turned to the two figures and bowed his head at them.

"Mother, Father, how are you" he addressed his parents as all well bred and behaved pure blood children should. His mother, a stern looking woman with sharp features he's inherited and silky black hair tied into a painfully looking tight bun, approached him while his father stood in place watching with a blank face however his eyes gave away as they sparkled with pride.

"Regulus Arcturus, your father and I are so proud" she held his face and brushed his hair in a rarely shown sign of affection. His father nodded, stepping forward, and placing a hand on his wife's shoulders.

"Do not discredit the Noble & Ancient House of Black." Commanded his father, Lord Black, at this Regulus straighten and held his head up high.

"I would never discredit our family name, father" he replied with respect and confidence, which his father approved with a nod.

"Reggie growing up into a big boy now, how fast they grow" Bellatrix cooed, which caused Reg to inwardly cringe. However, he stood to take his elder cousin’s delicate hand and kissed it and just as he pulled back she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug while coo-ing into his ear. While Bella is busy smothering her little cousin; Barty stands up and bows his head.  
“Thank, Lord and Lady Black for your hospitality” he spoke in a neutral tone, which was returned with a small nod from both of them. 

The other figure that entered behind Bella was dressed in robes of black that makes his pale blonde hair and even paler face stand out in contrast stood near the doorway of the sitting room, holding a smooth, black cane with a sliver snake’s head and glinting emerald eyes.He stepped forward as he spoke in an icy tone to his cousin by marriage.  
“The Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting, he is expecting us” this caused Bellatrix to pull away from Regulus with a slight pout before rolling her eyes and smiling, hooking her arms around his and grabbing Barty’s to do the same.  
“Well we can't keep him waiting can we?” With this Bellatrix followed Lucius, dragging the young wizards with her.

They stepped into the visitors lounge and without another word, both dragged into a squeezing tube of darkness before appearing out on a familiar path and building, Malfoy Manor. Due to the shields being lifted and keyed to allow Lucius and Bella to apparate into the grounds with their backs to the tall, black and twisting gate. They walked forward to the looming double doors of the mansion in silence as the wards adjusted to the presence of two newcomers. As they stepped into the manor, doors opening on their own, they were greeted by an elderly female elf who took their travelling cloaks and another guided them to the drawing room.

Upon entering the drawing room, they were greeted with a tall ceiling and a white, almost cream, marble pillar style fireplace that was lit and flickering, casting ominous shadows around the room, at the opposite end from where the four stood. In the middle of the room, rested a throne of black, sinister, decorations twisting in each other crowned with two snakes and a mixture of shimmering, almost glowing gemstones. There he sat on the throne, a hooded figure rested with natural grace. The infamous Dark Lord. Only skin visible was that of his pale hands that rested on the arm of his throne, a wand rested in his long, elegant fingers. Rolling the yew wand between his fingertips as he watched the four approach him. Lucius and Bellatrix bowed before their Lord as Regulus and Barty kneeled on one knee with their heads down.

“The new recruits you asked for, My Lord” Lucius spoke as both he and Bella rose, after their Lord flicked his hand in a dismissive gesture, the cloaked figure rosed to his feet and stepped down off to his throne with the agility and silence of cat and towards the young wizards who are knelt at his feet. As he approached them, the two older wizards stepped back as he lowered his hood, and stood above them. The dancing orange flames of the fire casted dark shadows on Voldemort's pale, elegant features of his sharp jawline and high cheekbones and made his normally chestnut hair look black in colour. However, the most noticeable feature was his eyes. Red eyes that glowed in the darkness as if they were embers of a dying fire.

Regulus resisted the urge to flinch at the touch of cool, pale, slender fingers on his chin that tilted his head up and looked into glowing ruby eyes, above him, that addressed him in a cold, high voice.  
“Young Master Black, how wonderful to meet you. I have heard that you are talented and i hope you use those talents well to serve me, in return i will teach you the darkest of the arts and borden your talents” and with a smirk, he straightened and glided to step in front of Barty to do the same he did to Regulus. 

As Regulus watched Barty flinch slightly at the sudden touch of finger, he noticed a golden chain glinting in the low light where it dangled from Voldemort’s neck. He knew what it was when he saw the locket with the emerald S on the back. The locket of Slytherin. Although, something didn’t seem right. There was almost something off about it, like it was infected.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Voldemort straightened up again and completely missed what was said between him and Barty, who was watching their soon to be Lord with wide eyes filled with respect and hope. 

“You are aware that once you join me, you join me for life? You try to leave my ranks and it will be certain death, is that understood?” the cold voice, hissed as he stared down at them expectantly.

“Yes.” both the wizards replied in perfected unison. The only indication of his approval was the blink and small smirk.  
“And do you both promise to follow my orders no matter what I command you what to do? Even if it means losing your life?” the cold voice drawled. Again, both the young men replied again, in concord.

“Yes, my Lord.” At this, the powerful wizard smirked wildly, a glint in his cold eyes, as he twirled his wand,  
“Then hold out your left arms so you can be christened with my mark.” Both Barty and Regulus did as they were told and rolled their sleeves up and held their left arms out towards him.

The slender fingers wrapped around Regulus’ wrist first as the tip of the wand dug into his forearm, however Regulus eyes drew towards the locket and it took everything in him not to let his breath hitch in surprise.It couldn't be, could it-? He was cut off when he heard the Dark Lord to chant.

“brachium morsmordre trahere colos cranium anguis” he hissed, before slipping into parseltongue and at this black ink started to spread from the tip of the yew wand. Regulus bit onto his tongue, and held into place by the surprising physical strength of the Dark Lord. Needles of fire spread from his forearm and through his body into his very being. He started to scream. 

The next thing he knew he had his forehead pressed against the cold stone floor, everything aching, as he shuddered from the aftershocks of the pain. He heard someone sobbing, distantly, he would deny that it was ever him. Through the fog he heard a scream. Barty.

What seemed like hours, which was only about five minutes, he felt a wand at his temple and the fog dispersed along with the pain as if it had not been there at all. He slowly rose back to his knees, glancing subtly at Barty who was doing the same. He looked up the man who he would be under the thumb of for as long as he lived.

“T-t-thank yo-u, m-my Lord” he stuttered, to his own shame, the lord in question smiled at him and then turned to Barty, who thanked him also;  
“M-my Lord, s-so m-merciful, t-thank you” he bowed again, nose touching the floor. Regulus watched as Voldemort smiled. He was pleased.

“Rise Barty and Regulus, you are dismissed. All of you.” he turned his back to them, returning to his throne'' I will call you for the meeting in a few days.”

Both Regulus and Barty arose to their feet, shakily, as Lucuius and Bellatrix approached them to lead them out the room and across to the lounge in which to sit and get their energy back. Both of them slumped into the chairs with a groan, much to Lucius’ disapproval. 

“Bellatrix, we will leave the boys to recuperate and celebrate their joining of the ranks later shall we?” Lucius, spoke to his sister-in-law. Bellatrix pouted at this, wanting to celebrate straight away  
“I guess so, dear Lucy.” She turns to the young wizards and coos “don’t worry, you'll be fine in a few hours and then we can really celebrate” with a wink, she turns to follow her brother in law out of the room to give the wizards time to recover, some drinks and snack already on the table. In which, Barty dives straight at and shoves a cheese sandwich into his face and practically inhales it along with a pint of water.

Regulus was distracted and deep in thought. Had he-they- done the right thing in joining Voldemort? He must have said something out loud because Barty was next to him, intertwining their fingers together and passing him a cheese & cracker, a soft smile on his face.  
“It’ll be okay, Reggie, we have done the right thing. WE will be okay. Now c'mon eat” Barty pressed the food item to the grey eyed wizard, making him smile and he bit into the cheese and cracker. He joined the brown eyed man in demolishing the food and drinks.

However, there was one thought floating at the back of his mind. Something about the potential horcrux snaked around Lord Voldemort’s neck and not living to see the end of the war because of it.


End file.
